Destino: tú
by Tane-Shizuka
Summary: Bombón va en busca de su amor, ¿podrá el destino cambiar?  n.n... BrickxBombón *YEAH CAP 4*
1. Prólogo

**Destino: tú.**

**PROLOGO**

Su nombre era Rick, dueño de una empresa transnacional muy importante, no era muy guapo, pero se veía muy bien en su traje caro, era más grande que ella quizás por unos doce años, y a veces se notaba que carecía de sentido del humor.

Pero aun así era su novio; además a sus veintitrés años no había conocido a nadie mejor que él, era un hombre educado, recto, romántico a su estilo que bebía una copa de vino caro antes de cada comida y por las tardes fumaba un habano mientras tomaba café.

Sin lugar a dudas lo mejor para ella. Lo mejor para Bombón Utonio. La chica de largo cabello color zanahoria dejo la copa de vino sobre una de las mesas. El sabor a fresas dulces con alcohol comenzaba a marearla. Le sonrío a unas mujeres a su lado y busco con la mirada a su novio.

-Bombón – la chica volteo y ahí estaba él, la tomo del brazo y la jalo con cuidado- te presentare a unos amigos-

La chica asintió, con Rick siempre era así, en una noche podía conocer más personas de las que hubiera podido en una noche de fiesta. Y así transcurrió la fiesta entre vino, nuevas personas y platicas planas.

-Bombón, hay algo que necesito decirte- Rick la aparto de la platica, la chica lo siguió

-se que no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo pero, necesito decírtelo antes de mi viaje de negocios- La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no dijo nada

-eres la mejor mujer que he conocido ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?-

&&&PPG&&&

-¿y qué respondiste?-

-obviamente que si ¿no?-

Bombón bajo la mirada, para no ver a sus amigas a los ojos.

-no supe que responder… le dije que era muy apresurado que había que pensarlo bien-

-¿QUÉ?- la rubia casi salto de su silla

-increíble- dijo la morena y encendió un cigarrillo

-pero, pero Bombón querida ¿no estabas esperando por esto?-

-si lo se Burbuja pero…-

-creí que querías formar una familia perfecta con ese hombre- dijo Bellota dejando caer la ceniza en el cenicero de vidrio

-Ya lo se- dijo un poco exasperada la chica – pero los nervios me traicionaron, en realidad si quiero casarme con él… supongo que lo arruine-

-si- fue la respuesta de Bellota, Burbuja le dio un codazo.

-no, no es así el sabe que lo amas, solo tienes que decirle que si, ve sorpréndelo entra a su oficina y grítale que si quieres casarte con él-

Bellota miro con atención la reacción de Bombón. Sonrío de medio lado y aplasto los restos de sus cigarro sobre la superficie brillante del cenicero.

-yo… - se mordió el labio- lo haría pero esta de viaje de negocios

-hazle una llamada…- atajo la morena

-NO- casi grito Burbuja - eso no es nada emotivo, deberías de ir hasta donde se encuentra y sorprenderlo, seria tan romántico- termino de decir efusivamente tomando las manos de Bombón

-¿tu crees?-

-claro que, si no lo amas lo suficiente puedes dejar las cosas como están…- dijo Bellota

Bombón se levanto indignada, ante el comentario.

-Claro que lo amo, acaso no es obvio, así que hare lo que dice Burbuja tomare el primer avión y lo sorprenderé- le dirigió una mirada fría a Bellota y salio del lugar.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente, muchas iban otras venían, familias enteras con enormes maletas platicaban, los niños corrían, las madres gritaban. Y todo esto pasaba mientras la chica pelirroja esperaba con ansias el turno de abordar. Suspiro, definitivamente la época de vacaciones de invierno era la peor para volar. Pero estaba totalmente decidida a llegar a su destino.

El viaje había sido de lo peor lleno de turbulencias, gente entrando en pánico y mal vino. Y estaba por ponerse peor, debido al mal tiempo tuvieron que aterrizar de emergencia en un aeropuerto de una ciudad de nombre desconocido para ella.

-Disculpe, ¿me podría decir cuando reanudaran los vuelos?- pregunto Bombón apoyándose sobre el mostrador

-Lo siento señorita- dijo la recepcionista sonriendo- todos los vuelos se han cancelado debido al mal tiempo quizás mañana se reanudaran, pero aun no lo sabemos, si me da su numero de boleto puedo ayudarle a reservar en uno de los hoteles que hemos preparado para estas emergencias –

-¿mañana? No puedo esperar tanto tiempo de esa reunión depende mi vida, voy a ver a mi prometido le tengo que decir que acepto, me voy a casar con él-

La recepcionista le sonrío

-eso suena muy romántico pero no hay nada que pueda hacer yo… lo siento-

A Bombón se le vidriaron los ojos, se golpeo mentalmente, tendría que haber aceptado en el momento, y ahora, no estaría atrapada en un aeropuerto de una ciudad desconocida, con los ánimos por los suelos y con un nudo en la garganta.

Camino de un lado a otro a lo largo del gran pasillo del aeropuerto, de repente se quedo parada mirando hacia la salida con la decisión pintada en sus ojos.

-"Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña"- en este caso ella iba a Rick. Tomo sus maleta con ruedas se coloco bien la bufanda cargo su bolso de mano y salio del lugar, afuera nevaba y el viento era tan fuerte que tuvo que esforzarse por caminar los primeros metros hacia un taxi.

-quiero ir a Cirtown- dijo mirando al conductor, el susodicho era un hombre de edad avanzada, con un bigote canoso y gracioso a la vista, pero con un gran problema. No entendía para nada bien el español, le sonrío y al fin dijo

-la llevo a central de autobuses, de ahí a Furte, then Losto, Trisard y Cirtown- Bombón intento ponerle atención pero en ese momento sus celular sonó.

-de acuerdo… a la central- el hombre le sonrío y arranco el taxi.

Quince minutos pasaron y después de revisar el mensaje de texto que le había mandado Burbuja deseándole ánimos, por fin llegaron a la central. Bombón se bajo, dio las gracias y camino con rapidez hacia el mostrador. Aun tenia en mente las ciudades que aquel chofer había mencionado, solo había que recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a su amor.

-quiero un boleto a Furte…-

El autobús estaba tibio, olía a detergente de lima-limón, y no estaba tan lleno, como ella creía. Acomodo sus cosas en la parte del equipaje y se sentó, un tiempo después el autobús arranco, através de la ventana podía ver las luces de la ciudad, vio restaurantes de comida rápida, una gasolinera, un café y después se quedo dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo solo pudo ver oscuridad y copos de nieve pasando a mucha velocidad, se levanto sobresaltada, por un momento creyó que era una pesadilla pero luego recapacito que estaba en su viaje a favor del amor. El autobús se detuvo en la estación central, y la maquinita que anunciaba las paradas, hablo con una voz muy femenina y dulce.

-No125 FURTER- Bombón se levanto y comenzó a bajar sus cosas, no sabia que significaba eso de numero 125 pero por el nombre de la ciudad, sin duda ahí era, Miro su reloj tan solo habían pasado tres horas, a ese paso estaría con Rick en unas 6 horas más.

Compro otro boleto, y la señorita de la caja le miro con interés.

-Boleto a Losto, el autobús sale en una media hora…-

-¿media hora?... –suspiro- esperare, estoy viajando para ir a decirle a mi novio que lo amo y si me quiero casarme con el así que supongo que vale la espera. - La cajera le sonrío.

-suena muy romántico-

-lo es…- y dio media vuelta jalando la gran maleta de ruedas, y su bolso. Cuando llegara a la ciudad de Cirtown tomaría un taxi hacia el hotel de Rick y ahí le daría su enorme "si acepto", se sonrojo de solo pensarlo. Miro con atención a su alrededor, por el momento y la adrenalina no había captado que aquella central de autobuses lucia muy rustica. Iba a comenzar a deducir el porque de ese aspecto cuando se percato que su era hora de abordar.

Y otra ves estaba en un autobús, maldiciendo el frío, la nieve y en general al mal tiempo, fruncio el entrecejo.

_-hubiera pagado por un vuelo privado, o un carro rentado… maldita sea soy una tonta- _y se dejo caer derrotadamente sobre el asiento. Todo había pasado tan rápido que su cerebro no había pensado solo había actuado irracionalmente. Pero ya iba mitad de viaje nada podía salir mal.

**CONTINUARA…**

Se dan cuenta de que me salen mas historias de la cabeza pero aun no puedo continuar con las mas populares? xD

En fin fic de parejita inédita… jajaj bueno es un BrickxBombón nada inédito solo que no suelo escribir mucho de ellos n.n

OMG necesito un nuevo estilo de vida… Mota be Mine…xD

PD: es un prologo grande no? AAH y el nombre de las ciudades son invenciones mias… n.n

Listening to: "Walk" by Pantera…. F*ck YEAH love this song! :D

Eating: … nothing D:

Drinking: Lemon-Air xD

¿Te agrado el cap?

Comenta dando click abajito xD


	2. Parada 1

**Parada 1**

Alguien la empujo, una vez, dos veces… una más, ese sueño se sentía tan real que… abrió los ojos sobresaltada, una mujer de edad avanzada le sonrío. Para después decirle algo que ella no entendió.

-¿Qué?- La mujer le señalado por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo y había llegado a una terminal, que más bien parecía ser una gran cabaña rustica.

-Muchas gracias…- se levanto cogio su maleta y bajo del autobús, en ese lugar también había nieve pero parecía ser que la tormenta había desaparecido. Se quedo parada en la entrada del lugar mirando el nombre de la terminal, le dolía la espalda, tenia hambre y aun en sus tacones Gucci, los pies la estaban matando. Miro su reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, el viaje había durado más de diez horas.

A su alrededor todo era tranquilidad, las luces eran débiles, y solo había un par de sillas de espera, la única taquilla del lugar permanecía cerrada. Se giro en busca de alguien. Al final de la pequeña terminal, había un hombre maduro barriendo.

Bombón, jalo la maleta y se acomodo el abrigo.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe a qué hora se abre la taquilla?- el hombre la miro con sorpresa y luego dijo algo en otro idioma, Bombón maldijo aquella barrera idiomática, abrió su bolsa y busco un diccionario entre sus cosas, pero sin éxito. Había olvidado cargar un traductor, pero su celular nunca la defraudaría tenia conexión a Internet y demás cosas, lo saco. El hombre veía con atención a la chica. Pero cuando la mala suerte ha comenzado, jamás se detiene. SIN CONEXIÓN.

Bombón quiso arrojar el aparato, se mordió los labios intentando no llorar pero en ese momento recordó a Rick sus ojos, su aroma, su serenidad. Aspiro aire calmándose.

-Necesito, un autobús, un ticket de autobús…- Bombón hablo despacio, haciendo el mayor uso de señas posibles. Quizás si dibujaba fuera mejor. El hombre le dijo algo y le señalo hacia afuera. Dejo la escoba, se limpio las manos en un trapo color gris y la tomo del brazo empujándola.

Bombón se sobresalto ante el contacto, se imagino todas aquellas películas de terror donde los turistas siempre eran blanco de cualquier acto delictivo, y del miedo no se pudo mover, trago saliva y se dejo llevar. Su mano se metió a su bolso y busco el gas pimienta. Afuera había una calle principal, y varias casitas, todo era tan pintoresco y pequeño , que quizás aquella villa era solo habitada por unas mil personas. El hombre la empujo hasta una esquina, abrió la puerta y de repente estaba en lo que se podía describir como bar-restaurante.

El lugar estaba caliente y olía a café con vino. Un par de hombres comían en la parte más alejada, todos grandes, con gorras y barbas cerradas. Bombón dio un paso atrás. El hombre de la escoba, se acerco a la barra donde otro hombre un poco subido de peso, limpiaba la barra. Le dijo algo y el de la barra la volteo a ver.

A Bombón le temblaron las piernas, tenia que salir de ahí, aun no la había amordazado y conservaba sus cosas. Un nudo se formo en su garganta. Cuando escucho una voz femenina y una mujer regordeta salio caminado de atrás del lugar. El de la barra le dijo algo y la mujer miro a Bombón con extrañeza para después sonreír.

-Toma café… Soy Liat- le dijo sonriendo se acerco a ella y la sentó en una de las mesas. Bombón suspiro tranquilizada, por fin alguien que la entendía.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Bombón, pero no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo quiero saber a que ho…- la mujer levanto la mano y negó con la cabeza

-espera, no entiendo…- Bombón puso los ojos en blanco, Liat se giro y le grito algo al hombre de la barra, el de la escoba sonrío, le dijo algo al de la barra y salio del lugar.

-No se vaya…- le pidió Bombón a Liat cuando esta se alejo- de verdad necesito su ayuda-

-Espera…-y le coloco una taza de café frente a ella. Bombón suspiro resignada y saco sus celular, lo miro, aun sin conexión, ahora si estaba jodida, y ni los magníficos recuerdos de Rick la estaban consolando. Le dio dos sorbos al café frente a ella, estaba caliente y le cayo de lujo a su estomago. Se giro, al oír que la puerta se abría, el señor escoba, entro con otra persona, agudizo la vista, se acercaron a la barra y discutieron entre ellos, luego la voltearon a ver, Bombón se giro asustada.

Aquella ya era la definitiva,¿la lapidarían?, ¿la usarían para algún ritual satánico?, ¿Le dolería?,¿Rick la iba a extrañar?

-Hola- Bombón levanto la mirada. Frente a ella estaba un chico, parecía ser de su edad y tenia el color de ojos más raro que ella hubiera visto jamás.

-Parece ser que estas perdida…- La chica, abrió los ojos sorprendida, al fin alguien que hablaba su idioma.

-Si, si, necesito saber a que hora abren la taquilla de la terminal, necesito llegar a Trisard-

-¿Trisard?-

-Si, eso dije…- agrego la pelirroja enojada

-No hay autobuses a Trisard, necesitas ir en auto…-

-¿QUÉ?- su grito fue tan fuerte que todas las personas la voltearon a ver.

-que necesitas ir en auto-

-entonces quiero un auto… consígueme uno- El chico de ojos rojos, levanto una ceja.

-tranquila nena… con un auto no será suficiente, necesitas conocer el camino-

Bombón se mordió el labio, el chico la miro, sin duda era hermosa, su cabello color zanahoria caía sobre su espalda de manera desordenaba y parecía ser que tenía tiempo viajando.

-¿Puedes llevarme?...-dijo de repente la chica casi arrojándose sobre la mesa – te pagare lo que quieras-

El chico la miro con atención por unos segundos. Tenia unos bonitos ojos rosados.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Bombón…- dijo en susurro

-Bien soy Brick… -le estiro la mano y ella la estrecho- y tú y yo tenemos un trato.

Unos minutos después el chico se levanto de la mesa seguido de Bombón, se acerco a la barra y hablo con el hombre de la barra y Liat, la mujer pareció inconforme, pero después de unas palabras del chico de ojos color sangre accedió con una sonrisa.

-Necesito hacer unos arreglos, pasare por ti en unas tres horas, mientras tanto ve con Liat-

Bombón lo miro con desconfianza para después aceptar.

Liat la condujo hacia la parte superior del lugar, abrió una puerta y le señalo un baño con una regadera, todo parecía pequeño. Bombón le agradeció, se tomo una ducha se cambio de ropa y luego Liat le sirvió lo que ella pensó creer que era un desayuno, pero a pesar de su aspecto era bueno. Miro su celular apenas había pasado una hora y media, seguía sin señal y el dolor en la espalda había aumentado.

Y de nuevo estaba en el brumoso mundo de los sueños, desde que había emprendido su viaje en busca de Rick tenia la certeza que la mitad del viaje se la había pasado durmiendo. Entre abrió los ojos y la cara feliz de Liat le animo a pararse.

Bajo las escaleras, cargando su maleta y su enorme bolso, siguiendo de cerca de la mujer. Caminaron por un pequeño pasillo y salieron por la puerta trasera del lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Tu automóvil- dijo son simpleza. Bombón abrió mucho los ojos y casi dejo caer su bolsa Prada invierno 2010. El carro frente a ella era un Renault de los años sesenta, tenia la defensa oxidada, y la mayor parte del carro había perdido su pintura color café.

-No me subiré en eso, te he pagado demasiado para algo así…- y se cruzo de brazos.

-Gracias a lo que me pagaste tenemos carro…- se quejo el chico, mirándola con indiferencia, nunca le habían gustado mucho las chicas con esa actitud – Bien si no quieres subirte puedes irte con Fred…- el chico señalo a un tipo al final del camino que viajaba en un gran trailer, el susodicho se metió el dedo a la nariz y lo mantuvo todo el tiempo ahí mientras Bombón lo veía con repulsión.

-De acuerdo, pero déjame decirte que esto es una gran estafa, sube mi maleta- se acerco al carro y la puerta se abrió con un rechinido. Brick frunció el entrecejo, tomo la maleta abrió la cajuela y la aventó con fuerza.

-Con cuidado, romperás mis cosas…- el chico suspiro comenzaba a arrepentirse del trabajo.

**CONTINUARA….**

Y ahora los agradecimientos… Gracias a todas y cada una de mis lectoras y lectores… hay chicos?

En fin comienzo a tomarle cariño a esta pareja… así que escribí algo rápido y genial… OMG

Este capitulo va dedicado a:

*Angelic-bloody-night*

*Licci*

*Floresilla329*

*Irina*( siii se llama Rick… es para agregarle emoción a los sentimientos xD)

*Lady-Of-The-Death*

GRACIAS

Bueno me falto Kai… xD pero ella no porque me molesta… ntc TKM chuu

Listening to: Nothing D: I'm in the library and I forgot my earphones D:

Eating: peanuts :D… yeeess in the library! xDD

Drinking: water…. Just water u.u

¿Te agrado el cap?

Comenta dando click abajito xD


	3. Parada 2

**Parada 2**

El pequeño coche arranco haciendo mucho ruido, tembló unos cuantos minutos y después comenzó a avanzar, Bombón miro por la ventana, mientras veía como se alejaba el bar, y las demás casitas del pequeño poblado.

-Aun no tengo señal…- musito la chica con el celular entre sus manos

-Estamos a la mitad de la nada… creo que era de suponerse- Bombón le miro de reojo.

-Quiero oír música…-

-lo siento princesa, no funciona- y le dio un par de golpes con los dedos al antiguo radio.

-Eso gracias a ti- se cruzo de brazos – y tampoco tiene aire acondicionado…-

Después de eso se mantuvieron en silencio, Bombón estaba enojada, el auto era una basura y todo por confiar en es chico de nombre Brick.. El cual por cierto era un nombre raro pero que se le hacia familiar, Brick,Brick Brick… ¡Rick!… Era verdad, el chico compartía casi el mismo nombre que su prometido. Solo que había un millón de cosas que los diferenciaban, por ejemplo la edad, la clase y bueno Rick jamás vestiría pantalones de mezclilla holgados y desteñidos. Aparte Rick era amante del cabello corto y Brick mantenía su largo cabello pelirrojo amarrado en una coleta, lo miro de reojo, tenia un par de pendientes en la oreja derecha.

-¿Por qué vas a Trisard?- la pregunta la tomo de sorpresa.

-Voy a decirle a mi novio que si acepto – le grito la chica , Bombón se sonrojo había respondido por inercia y casi gritando, se aclaro la garganta –así que necesito llegar lo antes posible…-

-Vaya, debes amarlo demasiado para hacer un viaje tan largo…-

-Pues claro que si – y se encogió en su asiento comenzaba a hacer más frío

- tu no eres de aquí ¿cierto?- Agrego la chica después de unos momentos de silencio.

-No…-

-¿Y por qué estas aquí? Es un lugar horrible, no hay Internet, ni centros comerciales…-

-No todas las personas necesitan de esos lujos para vivir- Bombón frunció el entrecejo ofendida –Además he conocido buenas personas…-

-Ya veo…-

Los rastros de ciudad habían desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba la larga carretera flanqueada por largos y esbeltos árboles, la nieve se acumulaba en las cunetas. Y aunque el lugar parecía desolado, tenia un toque de armonía que ella no se podía explicar, por un momento, unos cuantos rayos de luz se filtraron por las nubes y alumbraron el bosque, aquello era hermoso, quizás ese paisaje había impedido que Brick regresara a donde pertenecía. Giraron a la izquierda, la calle de asfalto desapareció, ahora viajaban por una carretera de tierra y piedras. El pequeño auto parecía luchar por su vida, mientras su motor rugía y se quejaba cada que el chico cambiaba las velocidades. Bombón se aferro al asiento, el auto era tan viejo que, según Bombón, no había llegado a la época de los amortiguadores, pasaron un hoyo y el brinco fue tan fuerte que la chica se golpeo contra el techo.

-¡Rayos! Podrías por lo menos hacer el intento de esquivar los baches…-

-creo que eso es imposible…-

-claro que no, si yo manejara…-

-pero no lo haces- le interrumpió el chico y dio un volantazo para esquivar una piedra la chica fue a dar contra la puerta.

-Pues lo haré, detente inmediatamente- Brick la miro de reojo- ¡Ahora!-

-Como quieras-

El pequeño auto se detuvo en la orilla del camino, Bombón se bajo cerro de un portazo la puerta y camino esquivando los charcos hasta el lado de Brick.

-Muévete- Brick frunció el entrecejo y se paso al otro asiento.

-solo hubiera pedido un mapa, y con eso hubiera llegado…- musito pero el chico no la pudo oír.

Bombón arranco el Renault, al principio tuvo un par de problemas con la primera velocidad, Brick se giro en su asiento hacia la ventana y Bombón se sonrojo apenada, sin duda el chico se burlaba de sus nulas habilidades en los autos. Pero después de unos momentos logro el control.

-Ves así es como se maneja…- dijo la chica y esquivo una piedra.

-deberías de irte derecho…-

-¿acaso estas ciego? ¿Por allí hay más hoyos que en un queso emmental?-

-¿queso emmental?- Bombón puso los ojos en blanco, ese tipo no sabía nada de quesos, quizá tampoco de vinos y… El carro se quejo, cuando Bombón puso la segundo velocidad para pasar lejos de las piedras, se oyó un ruido acuoso y dejo de avanzar, la chica acelero pero las llantas solo se derraparon contra el lodo.

-Y así es como se atasca un carro…- dijo Brick y sonrío divertido, abrió la puerta y salio del carro.

Bombón abrió la ventanilla y se asomo.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto asustada y nerviosa.

-A empujar… así que señorita baje del carro y ayúdeme con esto-

-¿Yo?- dijo sorprendida

-supongo que si , no veo a otra "señorita" por aquí…- Brick dio media vuelta y abrió la cajuela del coche.

-Espera Brick…- le grito y se bajo del auto, el lodo del camino se le pego a los tacones y por un momento estuvo a punto de caer. Cuando hubo llegado a la parte de atrás del auto, el chico le lanzo una pequeña pala que Bombón apenas pudo sostener.

-empieza a cavar necesitamos, colocar piedras bajo los neumáticos…-

-¿cavar? Un momento yo pague por el viaje así que tú debes de encargarte de esto…- y extendió la pala hacia Brick. El chico la miro con seriedad y enojo. Dio un paso hacia a ella acortando la distancia.

-Lo pondré de esta manera, tú manejabas, tú nos atascaste… y si quieres llegar con tu novio, entonces – tomo la mano extendida de la chica que sostenía la pala y la empujo contra su pecho –ponte a cavar-

Y se alejo, Bombón trago saliva sintió ganas de llorar, se giro y se agacho para comenzar con su trabajo, Brick se inclino junto a ella y metió unas cuantas piedras. Unos minutos después Bombón había olvidado lo asqueroso del lodo, lo difícil que era cavar y el frío que hacia. En ese momento se sentía una heroína de los metales y las maquinas.

-Acelera… -

-eso hago- Brick acomodo de nuevo las piedras

-Inténtalo de nuevo- Bombón asintió, acelero y después de unos cuantos tronidos el carro salio victorioso del atasque.

-Waaa…- Bombón salio del carro con los brazos en alto –¡lo logramos!- le grito al chico y sin pensarlo dos vences lo abrazo, para después separarse de él.

-Ahora sube rápido Rick me espera- El chico la miro con interés, para luego sonreír.

**PPG**

-lo siento…-

-¿cómo?-

-que… perdón por haberte gritado- Brick la miro de reojo – tengo un poco de estrés, el avión no pudo volar por el mal tiempo, y aún me duele el cuello por dormir en el autobús… y no me estoy justificando es solo que…-

-esta bien… supongo que acepto tus disculpas-

-¿estás siendo sarcástico?-

-no-

Bombón afilo la mirada.

-te enojas con facilidad Utonio-

-estaba siendo hones… ¿cómo sabes mi apellido?-

-la etiqueta de la maleta…- dijo con simpleza el chico. La pelirroja lo miro con intensidad para después girarse hacia la ventana.

-Como sea… ¿cuánto tiempo falta para llegar?-

-pues, parece que por aquí el cielo esta despejado, así que con buen clima quizás unos dos días-

-¡DOS DÍAS!- Brick entrecerró los ojos ante tal grito –pero… yo creía que…¿Vas a manejar toda la noche? ¿Voy a manejar toda la noche? ¿Vamos a turnarnos?-

-Tranquila Utonio hay una pequeña posada a la mitad del camino, es una pequeña aldea de la montaña Keet, ahí pasaremos la noche-

Bombón suspiro aliviada, saco el celular y lo miro aun sin señal.

-Rick espera por mí- se dijo a si misma y cerro los ojos.

Un pequeño golpe en la cabeza la despertó, abrió los ojos pero la luz no la molesto, se incorporo el sol se ocultaba y el cielo se tornaba violeta, azuloso, levemente naranja. Se inclino sobre la ventana y miro entusiasmada el paisaje, de repente algo salto entre las montañitas de nieve, después otro uno más, entrecerró los ojos para mirar mejor.

-Mira Brick ¿sabes que es eso?- el chico miro de reojo.

-no veo nada-

-es porque vienes manejando…- la chica tomo la manija para abrir la ventana y jalo de ella con fuerza

-No espera…- el vidrio chillo y bajo unos tres centímetros –No sirve- termino de decir el chico.

-No sé porque no me sorprende…-

Brick freno de golpe cuando vio como Bombón abría la puerta del auto e intentaba bajar.

-¡Oye espera, tu paga no cubre seguro de vida…!-

El auto se detuvo unos metros más adelante, Brick bajo y siguió a la chica que se internaba entre los troncos de los árboles.

-Me podrías explicar por…-

-shhh- Bombón lo jalo de la chamarra y lo oculto tras un árbol.

Un grupo de conejos blancos comían algunas raíces. Más allá otros conejos aun mas pequeños saltaban entre los montículos de nieve.

-¿no son tiernos?-

-eso parecen, pero ¿sabias que pueden atacar y morder hasta matarte si te acercas a su madriguera?-

-¿Qué?- Bombón dio unos pasos hacia atrás piso una rama y estuvo apunto de caer, pero Brick la sostuvo los conejos levantaron las orejas y huyeron en todas direcciones.

- jajaja… ¿Lo creíste?-

-Eres un pesado- le grito y lo empujo – obviamente te creí, tu eres el experto del lugar… -

-jajajaj debiste ver tu cara de espanto…- Bombón lo miro indignada y dio media vuelta

-espera Utonio…- y la siguió

-no me hables-

-vamos tranquila, al menos debes de admitir que fue una buena broma…-

Bombón lo miro de reojo, para luego esbozar una sonrisa, había sido un poco divertido. Se imagino a Rick haciéndole alguna broma, pero ni siquiera la imagen mental llego a ella. La diferencia de edad si que era grande.

CONTINUARA….

Bueno el siguiente capitulo se que no paso mucho pero en mi mente retorcida las cosas van bien :D

Agradecimientos a :

*Angelic-bloody-night*

*Licci*

*Floresilla329*

*Irina*

*Lady-Of-The-Death*

*Kai sempai*

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo :D mi ser muy feliz. =)

Listening to: Goodtimes by Joystick (mi lado cursi .)

Eating: nothing D:

Drinking: Soy Milk n.n

¿Te agrado el cap?

Comenta dando click abajito xD


	4. Parada 3

Parada 3

Ya casi había anochecido, pero su reloj aun marcaba las seis de la tarde, el tiempo en aquel lugar era de lo más raro, el aire comenzaba a entrar por la ventana semiabierta de su lado, además la temperatura comenzaba a decender, se acurruco en el sillón del viejo renault, ya llevaba encima los dos polos mas abrigadores que llevaba para el viaje y una gabardina gris de hermosos acabados pero para nada caliente. Suspiro y una nubecita de vapor salio de su boca. Se acomodo la bufanda de tela ligera en la garganta.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al pueblo?- pregunto la chica.

-unas tres horas-

-aah- se toco la nariz con la punta de los dedos y estaba helada, suspiro - ¿y a qué te dedicas?- pregunto para olvidar el frío.

-ayudo en varias cosas- miro de reojo a Bombón y agrego -es un pueblo pequeño, necesitas ser versátil-

-eso suena interesante-

-jajaja sabes que no lo es… ¿Y tu qué haces?-

-estudie administración de empresas…- Bombón se acomodo en su sillón, su padre era dueño de una empresa de telefonía, socio de una empresa de casas inteligentes, y ella su heredera. En realidad, no hacia nada todo lo tenia, o casi todo. Sintió vergüenza de tan solo pensarlo.

-suena difícil-

-aja…- levanto mas la bufanda para ocultar su rostro- las noches de aquí son demasiado silenciosas-

-es por que estamos a la mitad del bosque, señorita de la ciudad-

-lo se…- lo miro indignada

Brick, sonrío, comenzaba a encontrar divertido eso de molestar a la chica Utonio, suspiro, hacia tanto frío como en el exterior del auto, su compañera estaba casi sumergida en el asiento, miro de reojo sus manos, estaban demasiado rojas. Y de vez en cuando su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía.

Detuvo el auto.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto alarmada la pelirroja. Brick se quito la enorme chamarra y luego la sudadera roja, su prenda favorita, era abrigadora y muy versátil.

Bombón lo miro con extrañeza. Cuando se quito la prenda roja la playera debajo también se levanto, desvío la mira sonrojada.

-Toma- y al mismo tiempo la prenda cayo en su regazo – si mueres congelada tendré problemas- agrego colocándose la enorme chamarra.

Bombón lo miro con escepticismo, tomo la sudadera, estaba tibia, y olía a ropa limpia.

-gracias- dijo suavemente. Se la puso, le quedaba grande pero eso le ayudo a poder cubrir sus manos, y la gorra a cubrir sus oídos.

-¿mejor?- le cuestiono el chico.

-si, muchas gracias- Brick sonrío, la chica se giro para mirar por la ventana.

-vaya, las estrellas se ven espectaculares, en la ciudad casi no se ven –

-te lo dije, este lugar tiene sus maravillas ocultas, si eso te gusto, deberías de ver las auroras-

-¿Auroras boreales?-

-bueno… si, aquí solo se le llaman auroras-

-¿de verdad se pueden ver?- La chica casi se lanzo sobre su brazo de la emoción- nunca he visto una pero dicen que son hermosas-

-lo son, necesitamos viajar un poco más al norte, para poder verlas-

-me dijeron que si ves una serás feliz el resto de tu vida- Brick levanto una ceja ante tal historia.

-puede ser verdad-

-¡quiero ver una!- casi le grito, "Si la veo seré feliz junto a Rick", se dijo a si misma la chica.

-estas segura Utonio, te retrasarías un par de días más-

-lo estoy, Rick esperara por mi – Brick la miro en silencio.

La idea la aurora, había emocionado tanto a Bombón que había olvidado el frio, bueno la verdad la prenda roja de Brick era lo que la mantenía tibia y confortable, la platico con él chico se volvió amena, y las horas que le faltaban de viaje se le pasaron rápidamente.

-una, dos, tres… ROJO-

-ROJO- Bombón sonrío divertida – supuse que también seria tu color favorito-

-lo dices por la sudadera ¿cierto?-

-aja… y por el color de tus ojos, es un color fuera de lo común-

-el rosado también lo es- Bombón se sonrojo y bajo la mirada- pero tienes unos ojos lindos –

La pelirroja lo miro con sorpresa.

-gracias…-

-mira ya casi llegamos – dijo el chico señalando hacia el final del camino donde se veía un resplandor.

El auto aparco a la salida de la pequeña posada, que parecía tener un pequeño bar en el piso inferior. Los chicos bajaron del ruidoso coche.

**CONTINUARA…**

Esta corto pero es mas o menos la idea, perdón que me tarde pero terminare este fic y luego seguiré con los que tengo pendientes gracias por su apoyo. Sorry por las faltas de ortografía :P

GRACIAS por los reviews n.n

*Lady-of-the-Dead: jojoj me gusta la idea de las mentes retorcidas *

*Licci: según yo Rick tiene como 36 años, no es mucha edad pero en la historia Bombón tiene 23, según yo si es grande xD*

*BrickxBloss-reds: gracias! *

*Irina: gracias y ya esta la conti! :D *

*Angelic-bloody-night: mas ocio para ti! xD*

*Florecilla329: gracias por escribirme y perdón ahora yo me tarde *

*Ammy Neko Uchiha: gracias!*

*azahara d y g: Wa muchas gracias por leerme, me dejaste una pregunta de quien era Kia, en mi fic de Farben, pero amm no entendí bien donde lo viste escrito? Muchas gracias por leerme*

*Kai: gracias sempai tu siempre diciéndome cosas lindas*

Listening to: "Call me" Cover by The 69 eyes! YEAH!

Eating: … nothing D:

Drinking: Water xD

¿Te agrado el cap?

Comenta dando click abajito xD


End file.
